Hospital-acquired infections (HAIs) pose a real and monumental threat to the health and life of patients across the healthcare continuum, including acute care hospitals, skilled nursing facilities, and outpatient environments such as primary care physician (PCP) & specialty hospital clinics, surgery centers, occupational health clinics, and physician offices. HAIs are generally acquired from acute & post-acute settings. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention recognize that hospital-acquired infections (HAIs) are one of the major challenges in US hospitals. Transmission of contaminants typically occurs in one out of every 32 patient encounters, and healthcare personnel (doctors, nurses, etc.) are required to clean stethoscopes between patients for 60 seconds. However, studies have shown that more than 95% of healthcare personnel may be non-compliant with the above practice. Thus, a significant need exists for protection from contaminated stethoscopes, which is one of the major contributors to the risk of HAIs to both patients and healthcare personnel.